A Very Hogwarts Christmas
by SamiMarianna
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts is a very fluffy time of year. A series of nine shorts about various pairings.
1. Candy

**Title:** A Very Hogwarts Christmas

**Author:** SamiMarianna

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings.

**Rating/Warnings:** T

**Summary:** Christmas at Hogwarts is a very fluffy time of year. A series of nine shorts.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you may recognise, yadda yadda.

**Note/s:** I like Harry Potter. I like Christmas. I like many different pairings. These are some shorts I did about various Harry Potter pairings at Christmas time. (I actually started these two Christmases ago. Oops.) The fics aren't related to each other, they're all independent. I actually uploaded this to my AO3 accounts on Christmas Eve but never go around to uploading it here until now. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

A VERY HOGWARTS CHRISTMAS

Candy

remus/sirius

"Don't you eat enough of that?" Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius when he shovelled another handful of sweets into his mouth. "Merlin, don't choke yourself." The wizard shook his head when his friend started coughing.

"And you don't even offer to save me, eh?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, but his voice was soft. "It's a shame I don't need CPR." He waggled his eyebrows in Remus' direction, noting how a faint blush spread over his friend's face.

"Sirius, don't start." Remus tried to ignore his urged to smile and hid his face behind his book. He heard Sirius stand up from where he was sat, across the room, and walk towards him. Sirius sat on the arm of the chair Remus was currently sat in and grinned at his friend. "Padfoot, I mean it." Remus tried to be stern, but still allowed Sirius to sink into his lap. "God, I hate you."

Sirius chuckled and planted a kiss to Remus' cheek. "No, Moony, you adore me." He took his chance to kiss down Remus' neck when he turned away.

"Sirius, I'm exhausted, we can't-"

"It's okay." Sirius pulled back to smile softly at Remus. "I just want to be with you right now." He rested his head on Remus' shoulder and took another sweet out of his pocket. Unwrapping it, he offered it to Remus, who opened his mouth for it. "Merry Christmas, Remus."


	2. Happiness

Happiness

james/lily

James growled in frustration. "I'm going to kill Padfoot. I swear, I'm going to kill him." He took off his glasses and rubbed a hand down his face. "That conversation was private, he was not supposed to tell you about it." He put his glasses back on and looked at Lily, chewing his lip in embarrassment.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Lily giggled. "It was sweet." She sat next to James and faced him, taking his hand in hers.

"Really? You don't find me extremely creepy now?" The Seeker raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Really." Lily smiled. "I want you to tell me exactly what you said."

James looked to where their hands were joined and ran his other hand through his hair. "Lily, it's-" He looked up when Lily squeezed his hand. "Okay, fine, I just- I need... Give me a minute." He cleared his throat and blinked rapidly, trying to organise his thoughts. "I said that you and I'll spend every Christmas for the rest of our lives together. And we'll have kids, a whole army of them." Lily giggled at this and it made James smile. "And we'll spoil them rotten at Christmas; well, I will and you'll tell me off for it. And we'll meet them at Kings Cross when they're coming home for the holidays. And on Christmas day, when the kids are worn out from the long day and in bed, we'll cuddle up on the sofa with a glass of eggnog and listen to cheesy Christmas tunes and just... Be happy." His lips rose in a half smile as Lily bit her lip. "You make me so happy, Lily."

"As you make me, Mr Potter." Lily grinned at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.


	3. Reindeer

Reindeer

hermione/luna

"If we gave them antlers and bells, they'd be like reindeer." Hermione looked at the Thestral with a small smile on her lips.

"I thought you were against the cruelty of magical creatures?" Luna didn't face her, just carried on feeding the creatures before her.

Hermione chuckled lightly. "It was a joke, Luna." The bookworm continued to stroke the animal's snout, not noticing Luna approach her. "You're warm." She commented with a small sigh as the blonde girl wrapped her hands around her waist. Luna's chin rested on Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe we should go inside." Luna suggested, and Hermione turned her head to plant a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "It'll be warmer."

"But I want to stay with you." Hermione closed her eyes and placed her hands over Luna's. "Out here." She leaned her head back, resting it on Luna's shoulder. "Forever." She smiled when Luna place a kiss at the base of her neck.

"I do too. But we would freeze, Hermione. And miss Christmas lunch." Luna said, matter-of-factly, causing Hermione to chuckle once more. "Come, we can come back later." The two girls picked up their belongings and held hands as they made their way back through the forest. "And perhaps turn the Thestrals into reindeer."


	4. Ice

Ice

draco/blaise

Blaise thought Draco was like ice. His eyes, his hair, his skin, his lips. But not his heart. Draco's heart was warm like a sunset, like the air on a summer's day. His heart was fierce, like the fire in the common room that one winter night where they spent hours appreciating each other's company. And when Blaise told him this, his icy eyes gleamed, and his icy skin came closer, and his icy lips touched Blaise's. And Blaise realised Draco wasn't like ice at all.

* * *

(I wrote this whilst listening to Summer Fog by The Album Leaf. Beautiful song, I recommend it.)


	5. Stockings

Stockings

ginny/hermione

Ginny liked to feel gorgeous. She liked to wear clothes which revealed some of her body, yet not too much. She liked to let people wonder. She liked to dress up, so she loved Halloween. She liked people admiring her outfit. But most of all, she loved when Hermione admired her body. So last Christmas she dressed up in the cliché Santa outfit; stockings included.

Turns out Hermione loved them. Guess what she's wearing again this year?


	6. Tinsel

Tinsel

dobby/winky

Dobby liked tinsel. He liked the way it made the Hogwarts kitchen a happier place. He liked how it sparkled, reflected the candle light at night. He liked all the different colours it could come in; red, gold, green, blue, silver, purple. Red and gold were his favourite, because they were the colours of Harry Potter's house, and Harry Potter was Dobby's friend. Dobby liked tinsel because he liked helping Winky decorate the kitchen. He liked that tinsel could turn a boring place into a place full of joy. He liked that he could see himself reflected in the shiny strands and see a free elf.

Dobby liked that Harry Potter and his friends would buy him new tinsel every Christmas. He liked that Winky would sneak into the box of tinsel late at night, when she thought Dobby was asleep, and look at the flickering lights it would cast over the kitchen.

But Dobby liked when Winky wore the tinsel around her neck the best. And he liked that her smile made him feel happier than any amount of tinsel ever could.


	7. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

harry/draco

Draco Malfoy was stressed out. Between Head Boy duties -including organising that _damn_ Christmas Ball that bloody Granger had thought up-, the mountain of homework the seventh years received each week on top of preparation for their N.E. , deciding between going 'home' to his parents for the holidays -because that huge mansion didn't feel like home any more-, or going to Blaise's, and keeping up his reputation while being friends with Gryffindor's Golden Boy -who had, ultimately, saved his life as well as the rest of the wizarding world-, the Slytherin had no time to 'relax and wind down'.

But, somehow, as the 20th of December arrived and 8pm rolled around, the Great Hall was beautifully decorated, (even if Draco did say so himself) and students were filing in. There was someone he just had to thank for helping him, that someone being Harry, of course, and so he set out to find the Golden Boy. And he was exactly where Draco hoped he would be; standing in the doorway underneath, yes, mistletoe. The blond boy strutted up to Harry and took him in his arms. "You know I love you, right?" And when his boyfriend nodded in reply, he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	8. Angel

Angel

hermione/fred

Hermione grabbed Ginny's brush from their shared dressing table and sung into it as she danced around the room. "I can't help it if you look like an angel, I can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else..." She jumped on her bed, which had her Christmas outfit neatly laid out on, and squeezed her eyes shut as she belted out the next line, "Mmm, I can't help myself!"

"You might want to be a bit more careful," A familiar mischievous voice said, making her snap her eyes open in fright, "You'll break a leg if you fall off that thing." Fred stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame in a way that really showed how tall he actually was, his jeans and Christmas sweater hanging loosely on his body. His ginger hair was damp from the recent shower he took and the spicy scent of his aftershave reached her nose and enticed her senses. Hermione recognised it as the one she had given to him last Christmas.

Fred chuckled as Hermione was rendered speechless and sauntered over to her, reaching out a hand to help her off the bed. "Merry Christmas, Fred." She finally managed to choke out, once she had managed to get over the embarrassment of getting caught dancing around in a vest top and shorts.

"Merry Christmas to you too, 'Mione." She giggled at the nickname given to her as she was pulled into a hug. "So," The ginger twin started when Hermione set her 'microphone' down, "Who 'looks like an angel'?" He queried, waggling his eyebrows. "Me?"

The bright Gryffindor rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "But of course, because you're the essence of perfection and I'd love to be with someone as amazing and gorgeous and-" Fred didn't let her finish, cupping her face in both of his hands and pulling it close to his, pressing his lips to hers, putting her rant to an end. After a few moments, they both remembered they had to breathe and pulled away, Fred wearing a smirk. "Oh shut up." Hermione pushed Fred away as they both laughed.


	9. Snow

Snow

harry/oliver

"So, are we gonna do this?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Oliver, who was chewing his lip nervously.

"Look, Harry," He heaved a sigh before continuing, "it's going to be rough. Maybe we should just leave it a bit longer."

Harry huffed in distress. "No, Oliver. I've been waiting for this for ages, let's do it." He grabbed hold of both his and Oliver's sticks and looked his friend straight in the eye. "I'm ready."

Oliver sighed again, something he'd been doing often since meeting the Boy Wonder, and said, "Fine." He took his broomstick from Harry's outstretched arm and led the way out of the Great Hall. "But I swear, if you die in this blizzard, I will not be held responsible." He heard Harry chuckle behind him and jog to catch up.

"I haven't flown in a bad storm since third year, I need to satisfy my needs." The raven haired boy claimed, looking over at Oliver.

"Yeah, and how did that turn out last time?" But before Harry could answer, they had reached the great outdoors and were greeted with a gust of snow to the face. "Seriously, why would you even think this is a good idea?"

"This is an amazing idea!" Harry laughed as he ran out in the snow, a grin on his face. Oliver couldn't help the smile spread on his face when Harry turned around and motioned for him to follow. Oliver threw caution to the wind and sprinted across the blanket of white covering the grass. He caught up to Harry and tackled him to the ground. Harry pushed Oliver off him and rolled onto his stomach, asking, "What d'you say we skip practice today?"

Oliver closed his eyes as he lay on the snow, feeling the cold wetness start to soak through his clothes. "Yeah, I can deal with that." He said, opening his eyes to look at Harry.

"Great." He replied, his eyes glistening. "I mean, it is Christmas after all." He shuffled closer to Oliver, their arms were touching now. "Merry Christmas, Oliver." He leaned down and allowed Oliver to meet him halfway; under the falling snow, they shared a kiss.


End file.
